Un amor Lunatico
by Red-Queen-Ashura
Summary: Harry se da cuenta de que le gusta Luna...al principio no entiende lo que siente, luego abrira los ojos a la chica que siempre estuvo ahi y nucnca vio...REVIEWS ONEGAI!


Un Amor Lunatico  
  
Luna caminaba por los alrededores de Hogwarts, con su mirada perdida y ese rubio cabello todo despeinado; sus ojos azules medio grises de pronto se fijaron en el lago, allí había uno de esos extraño seres que ella había visto su primer día de clases, le gustaban mucho los Thestral por mas que no muchos los pudieran ver a ella le parecían seres impresionantes como los que le contaba su padre.  
  
Se sentó cerca de este y lo observaba como hipnotizada, por eso muchos de los que pasaba por ahí pensaban que ella estaba loca mirando a la nada, en ese instante aparece ginny. -Luna, ¿como estas?mmmm ¿que miras?...-ginny se sienta al lado de ella y mira hacia donde Luna lo esta haciendo. -Miro a los Thestral, uno de ellos esta tomando agua del lago, no entiendo por que no esta en el bosque, no suelen venir muy cerca de Hogwarts, eso es extraño ¿verdad? -Si que lo es, tu y harry los ven verdad?- la miro por un instante, y se rasco la barbilla-es por que mmm han visto a alguien morirse ante sus ojos...eso me dijo Ron -Si, he visto a mi madre morirse delante de mí... -Ho Luna disculparen, lo siento por favor-ginny no sabia como disculparse, en ese momento se sintió muy tonta ... -Esta bien yo se que ella esta-los ojos de luna miraron nuevamente a la nada y esta se paro y le tendió a ginny la mano-Quiero ir a la biblioteca, me acompañas En el camino a la Biblioteca, Ginny y Luna se encuentran con Harry, Ron y Hermione, estos estaban hablando sobre el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras... -Hola chicos-saludo abiertamente Ginny a los recién encontrados, estoy con Luna, vamos a la Biblioteca ustedes donde iban -Justamente así allí, tenemos mucha tarea de Transformaciones, ustedes por que van? -Vamos para encontrar información sobre los Thestral y los enanos danzarines de gorra amarilla- la voz como perdida de Luna hizo que Ron y Hermione, la miraran nuevamente asombrados, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a las salidas de Luna... Harry se tapo la boca para no reírse, enanos danzarines de gorra amarilla, si ella creía que existían no podían ser muy reales , pero sin embargo el no la miro extrañado, es mas él había descubierto que Luna era una persona con algo de cordura, ella había sido la única que lo había entendido, cuando su padrino murió...ella siempre le hacia reír, ¿por que?...  
  
Todos se encaminaron hacia la Biblioteca, aunque era un DIA maravilloso para salir ellos estaba adentro estudiando, pero todas las reuniones de estudio de varias personas desencadena en una conversación grupal, por lo cual todos empezaron a hablar con todos: -Así que le escribiste una carta otra vez a Viky(Víctor Krumm)-Ron, regañaba a Hermione con una cara de pocos amigos-No entiendo por que sigues mandándole cartas... -Ohhh, vamos Ron Víctor es una persona encantadora y esta vez me ha invitado a su casa en Finlandia para las vacaciones por Navidad, me dijo que me enseñaría a volar con su escoba, pero no se creo que lo de aprender a volar lo rechazare...- la cara de hermiones estaba ruborizada, y cuando miro la expresión de Ron una muda risita salio de sus labios -Comooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿Que te vas a ir en las vacaciones de Navidad con tu Viky???????, Hermione!!! No lo puedo creer no me digas que aceptaste ya!!!!-Ron intentaba sacarle la carta que Hermione tenia entre los apuntes de Transformaciones... -Harry...por que Ron se pone así de violento, estará poseído por un fantasma carnívoro del norte??-Harry y Luna estaba sentados uno al lado del otro y mientras sus amigos peleaban y Ginny estaba hablando con Dean que recién había entrado ellos dos empezaron a hablar. -Fantasmas carnívoros!!!! Eso no existe Luna, eso si que no te lo puedo creer-se reía a carcajadas mientras miraba la expresión de ofensa en la cara de Luna, nunca había reparado en sus ojos azules medio grises, y al hacerlo noto que eran hermosos, nunca había visto bien a la desalineada Luna Lovewood, hasta ese momento... -Has pensado en lo que te dije sobre el velo?-Luna, lo miro seriamente y aunque imperceptible a la vista ella se había sonrojado -Si, y aunque parezca una locura yo creo que el esta detrás de ese velo, yo no creo que este muerto, por mas que me tenga que resignar con ello, yo oía las voces detrás de ese velo y tu también, me intriga muchos esa situación... -Se como te sientes-luna levanto la mano de harry y la hizo apoyarse en su cabeza-Yo se que no parezco cuerda para algunos, esta bien que piensen lo que quieren, yo se lo que creo, espero que vos también sepas en que creer... Harry se había puesto como un Tomate, nunca había visto a Luna hablar tan enserio y aunque su mano seguía sobre la cabeza de Luna no quiso apartarla, esa chica pensó, esa chica tiene razón... Todos estaban en su mundo por ello no vieron como Harry tomo la mano de Luna y la puso sobre su cabeza- Yo creo en mi, por eso no voy a dejar de creer en Sirius, gracias Luna. Por un instante Harry noto como su corazón de aceleraba, tenia la mano de Luna entre las suyas y nunca se había sentido así cuando estaba con ella, pero antes no la conocía como ahora, antes solo pensaba en Cho, pero ahora ya no sentía nada mas por esta... ¿Pero por que entonces su corazón le latía muy fuerte?... ¿Es por Luna?... si, ahora lo sabia era por Luna.  
  
RED_QUEE_ASHURA 


End file.
